¿D-dónde estoy?
by valery-chan
Summary: Una persona cuyo pasado tiene una relación con la historia truculenta de otro mundo. allí ya no le necesitan. ¿qué harias tu en su situación? Pero primero... ¡Dejemos el drama un rato! XD Y segundo, ¿Qué hacen ellos aqui? P.D: DISFRUTAD!
1. Chapter 1

Holaa. Esta es mi primera historia, así que perdon de antemano si mi estilo no es muy bueno.

Algunas aclaraciones:

las _cursivas _son susurros o cosas que dicen los personajes para si

entre ''comillas'' estan los pensamientos

entre-guiones- las aclaracionesde los personajes y cuando interviene el narrador es entre [corchetes], o (parentesis)

Bueno, no me enrollo mas. disfrutad y cualquier cosa en los comentarios. ^^

* * *

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera a bordo del Sunny. La tripulación de los Mugiwara viajaba a lo largo del Nuevo Mundo.

En cubierta, un chico moreno de unos 19 años con un sombrero de paja, lanzaba el sedal una y otra vez. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros piratas y una camisa roja abierta que dejaba ver una gran cicatriz en forma de X que le cruzaba el pecho. A su lado, otro chico de nariz larga y pelo rizado y largo recogido en una coleta, hacía lo mismo. Este llevaba unos pantalones bombachos amarillos y el torso descubierto. Estaban sentados en la barandilla de estribor y parecía que llevaban mucho sin pescar nada.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Dónde están los peces? No pica ni uno. dijo el chico del sombrero de paja, bostezando, con pinta de estar aburrido.

-Tranquilo Luffy. En la pesca hay que tener paciencia.-dijo Usopp, el chico de los bombachos mientras volvía a lanzar el sedal al mar.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Me aburro! -Luffy se tiró de espaldas sobre el césped de cubierta, rindiéndose al ver que los peces hoy no querían colaborar -¡Yo quiero ir a una isla! ¡Quiero ir a una isla de carne! Umm... ¡YOSH! - se levantó de repente juntó las manos y fue corriendo hacia una chica de largo pelo naranja que estaba ocupada cuidando unos mandarinos- OIII NAMIII! ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima isla?

-Ya falta poco. -ni se molestó en mirarlo-El clima se ha estabilizado y la aguja de la derecha del log pose ya no cambian de dirección constantemente.

Luffy, deprimido, volvió con Usopp y se dejó caer en el césped.

-¡HEY CHICOS, HAY UNA ISLA AHÍ DELANTE!-anunció la voz de Zoro por la megafonía del puesto del vigía.

-¡YUJUU!- Luffy se levantó y al segundo ya estaba situado en la cabeza del león, el mascarón del Sunny, gritando como un loco imaginando como sería una isla de carne.

-Parece ser que el aburrimiento se le ha ido como por arte de magia. ¡Yohohoho!-de la cocina salió un esqueleto con afro para echarle una ojeada a la nueva isla,

[Autora: aunque los esqueletos no tienen ojos. ¡_Yohohoho_!- _imitando a Brook_

Brook-_cogiéndose las rodillas en una esquina con un aura negra alrededor_-: Por favor señorita, no me robe los chistes (TnT)

Autora: l-lo siento Brook-san. Vale, volvamos con la historia, ¿Ne? (^^¿)]

Del nido de cuervo salió un chico con el pelo verde y tres katanas acomodadas en una faja. Cuando llegó al suelo se dirigió a la chica del pelo naranja.

-Nami, he visto rocas salientes alrededor de la costa, podría ser peligroso.

Toda la tripulación salió a cubierta y se acercó a la barandilla para ver la isla. Era una isla muy grande, con muchos bosques y árboles enormes. En el centro de la isla se podía ver una gran montaña. Era tan alta que su cima se perdía entre las nubes.

-Sanji-kun, coge el timón-ordenó Nami.

-¡Ahora mismo mi pelirroja! (#u )-contestó Sanji. De la cocina salió un chico trajeado y rubio, con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, con corazones en los ojos (bueno, en su único ojo visible).

-¡Chicos, os necesito a todos! - Nami se puso enfrente de todos con los brazos en jarras-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. La isla está rodeada por aguas poco profundas, y con los escollos, podríamos quedarnos encallados fácilmente.

-Yohohoho. ¡Qué emocionante! Nami-san es una gran navegante, Yohohoho!

Todos tomaron sus puestos. Nami empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Todos corrían de aquí para allá trayendo cabos o trepando por el mástil. Lograron pasar entre las rocas y las extrañas corrientes y llegaron a una playa algo apartada. Todavía no sabían si la isla estaba habitada o no, o si había marines allí, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Llegaron a la costa y echaron el ancla en una pequeña bahía de arena blanca. Desembarcaron y cogieron las cosas del picnic para pasar un día tranquilo y luego ir a explorar un poco la isla, pero...

-¡¿EH?!¿Qué es eso?-dijo Usopp volviendo rápidamente. Todos se volvieron y pudieron ver un proyectil que dejaba una estela de humo azul que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos-¡NOS DISPARAN! Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

-Eh, chicos... ¿no oís algo raro?-dijo Chopper, el renito de la nariz azul, agudizando el oído.

-Ahora que lo dices...Sí. ¿No oís como si alguien estuviera gritando?-habla Luffy estirando la oreja.

-aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!

_**BUUMMM!**_

Algo, o alguien, se había estrellado muy cerca de ellos formando una espesa nube de polvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ^^, aqui continua la historia esta rara que me he inventado jeje.**

**el disclaimer se me olvidó en el capitulo anterior, pero como es OBVIO, One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al genial y fantabuloso Eichiro Oda-sama, tan solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.**

**Espero sus comentarios!o(^^)o**

* * *

-¡¿EH?!¿Qué es eso?-dijo Usopp volviendo rápidamente. Todos se volvieron y pudieron ver un proyectil que dejaba una estela de humo azul que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos-¡NOS DISPARAN! Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

-Eh, chicos... ¿no oís algo raro?-dijo Chopper, el renito de la nariz azul, agudizando el oído.

-Ahora que lo dices...Sí. ¿No oís como si alguien estuviera gritando?-habla Luffy estirando la oreja.

-aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!

BUUMMM!

Algo, o alguien, se había estrellado muy cerca de ellos formando una espesa nube de polvo.

Se acercaron con precaución al borde del cráter causado por el proyectil y miraron dentro con precaución. Dentro había un revoltijo azul cubierto de escombros.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Usopp-¿Un animal?-le atizó un poco con un palo y se dejó ver un rostro humano.

-¡ES UNA PERSONA!-exclama Chopper- Rápido, ¡hay que sacarlo de ahí! UN MÉDICO. UN MÉDICO- gritaba dando vueltas como poseído.

Pero si tú eres el SUUUUPER medico de la tripulación.- Franky, el cíborg, hacía su pose estrella.

-Ah es verdad- se pone colorado y baila haciendo el movimiento del pulpo con cara de tonto- pero no te creas que diciéndome súper me halagas, ¡cabrón! (~^/^) ~

Dentro del hoyo había un anciano vestido con una túnica azul marino. Luffy estira el brazo y saca al viejo del cráter causado por la caída. Enseguida, Chopper se pone a examinarlo y termina con un suspiro.

-Uf. Menos mal. Está bien. No tiene ni un solo hueso roto. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no tenga ni un rasguño después de semejante caída?- dice para sí Robín, la morena de ojos azules ya estaba otra vez diciendo cosas siniestras-. Tenemos que tener cuidado con él .Podría ser peligroso. Tal vez sea un marine de alto rango que venga a capturarnos, puede que sea el nuevo almirante.

-¡¿EEHHH?! ¡EL NUEVO ALMIRANTE! -dijeron Usopp y Chopper a la misma vez totalmente horrorizados- p-por f-favor Robin-san no digas cosas tan terroríficas- se habían escondido detrás del gran cuerpo del cíborg.

-Fufufu.

-¡No es cosa para reírse! ¡Robin!- gritaba Chopper.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer… -mira al renito de reojo y sonrie ''inocentemente''-Choooppeeeer…-el chico cogió al renito y lo utilizó como escudo- protégeme, porfa.

-¿EH? ¡Y una mierda!

Mientras la tripulación discutía sobre qué hacer con el recién llegado, en otra parte de la playa...

-¡AAUH! ¿Eh?-mientras, el viejo se despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul. Se incorporó y miró alrededor-¿Dónde estoy?-se gira y ve la insignia pirata ondeando en lo más alto del Sunny. Él sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa Jolly Roger. Su expresión pasó de la modorra y la confusión, al más terrorífico de los terrores perdiendo el sentido por el camino. Acabó con los ojos en blanco y espumarajos en la boca.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez lo primero que vieron sus ojos no fue el cielo azul, sino la cara de un joven sonriente. Al contrario de lo que cabe esperar de esta visión, el anciano no sintió la tranquilidad de encontrarse con un rostro amable. Todo lo contrario. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo al reconocer esa cara. Rápidamente recopilo toda la información que tenia sobre aquel sujeto:"Mugiwara, Monkey D. Luffy, capitán de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja. Recompensa: 400.000.000 de beris. Responsable de los accidentes ocurridos en Enies Lobie, Impel Down y el cuartel general de la marina, sin contar con posteriores acontecimientos y otros que tendrían que llegar". En un intento desesperado por huir de esa situación, reculó dejando al chico con una expresión de desconcierto. No fue muy lejos, ya que topó con algo. Lo tocó y parecía un pie, subió por la pierna y rozó algo que hizo un ruido metálico al chocar con otros dos objetos semejantes."Espera. ¿¡TRES!? No podía ser otra persona que el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro. Recompensa: 120.000.000 de beris."Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, el viejo alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con un demonio.

-¡Por favor no me matéis!-dijo anteponiendo los brazos-¡Tengo oro! Llevaros lo que queráis, pero no me matéis.-rogó casi llorando.

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando abuelo? No vamos a matarte. No pareces una mala persona. Oye Robin- hablo el capitán dirigiéndose a la arqueóloga-¿Tu sabes por qué actúa tan extraño este viejo?

-Fufufu. Este señor solo nos tiene miedo.-dijo divertida.

-¿Y por qué iba a tenernos miedo si no le hemos hecho nada?

-Está claro idiota. (-.-¿)-esta vez la que hablo fue Nami- Te has ganado una reputación que te precede y asustas a los demás. Aunque la verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes asustar con la cara de idiota que tienes en el cartel.

-He oiga señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?-habló Chopper tomando postura de medico.

-AAAHHH!¡Un mapache que habla!-gritó sacando los dientes.

-¡No soy un mapache soy un reno!-gritó sacando los dientes también.

-Am, vale. Entonces está bien.

– ¿Cómo que entonces está bien? -farfulló Usopp. -''Está claro que se ha golpeado la cabeza'' (=.= ¿)

-Oiga señor, -se acercó Brook al recién llegado- ¿De dónde ha caído?

-AAHHH!Un fantasmaaaa!-esta vez no solo sacó los dientes, ¡también los ojos!

-¿EEH? ¿Un fantasma?- Brook se giró nervioso a todos lados-¡¿dónde?! Me asustan los fantasmas!

-Ey, cabrones queréis dejar de asustar al pobre viejo?-Intervino Sanji- No veis que después de esa caída es normal que se altere con cosas raras?

-Hum- Zoro se giró al llegar el cocinero

-¿Qué significa ese "Hum" marimo?

-Significa que entonces no deberías enseñar tu cara por aquí "cejas rizadas".

-Atrévete te a repetir eso " cabeza de césped"-sus cabezas se chocaron y a ambos les saltaban chispas de los ojos.

-Lo diré las veces que me venga en gana "cocinero pervertido"

-Te vas a enterar ¡DIABLE JAMBLE!- Sanji giró a gran velocidad hasta que su pierna se puso al rojo vivo.

-Aquí te espero cocinillas-dijo esto último desenvainando las espadas.

Estos dos se pusieron a pelear, como de costumbre. Mientras, volviendo con el extraño caído del cielo...

-Y digame señor... ¿cuánto oro dijo que tenía? (฿ٮ ฿)-a Nami ya se le había puesto mirada de beris.

-Oi, Oi (-.- ¿)-murmuró Usopp con desesperación.

– ¿Y dónde decía usted que vivía?-preguntó Franky.

* * *

**que lo hayan disfrutado . y no olviden comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa^^ mina-san!**

**aqui les traigo el nuevo capi de mi historia.**

**espero que les guste y PORFAVOOOOR PLEASEEE SÍL VOUS PLAIT!(ya no me se mas XD)**

**comenten y decidme si os gusta o no, que aunque lo leais, yo quiero saber vuestra opinion.**

**bueno, nada mas . aqui les dejo la conti**

**pd:One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al genial y fantabuloso Eichiro Oda-sama, tan solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.**

* * *

Luffy cargaba a cuestas al anciano montaña arriba, mientras el resto de la tripulación los seguía. Llevaban todo el día caminando, porque Nami se había empeñado en llevar al ''pobre y desamparado anciano de vuelta a su casa para demostrarle que también había piratas amables como ellos'', aunque todo esto lo dijo con mirada de beri (฿ٮ฿). Ya recorrido la mitad de la altura de la montaña.

En la cima de un pico secundario de esta montaña, justo pasando ese recodo de ahí delante.- al girar en los árboles de más adelante vieron una pequeña cabaña con techo de paja y un poco cochambrosa (por no decir que se caía a cachos)-¡A que es preciosa!

Todos se detuvieron al llegar al pequeño prado donde se encontraba la casa. Usopp, al no estar muy seguro de lo que decía el viejo se dirigió a la navegante.

-_Oi Nami. A mí no me parece que este señor tenga ningún tesoro. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este bosque?_ -se agarró el pecho como si le doliera-_Creo que tengo la enfermedad de siento-que-algo-malo-va-a-pasar-si-nos- quedamos-en-este-bosque._

_-Hay Usopp no seas tan negativo. ¡Seguro que tiene un gran tesoro escondido bajo tierra!-_esto último lo dijo con los ojos como beris. (฿ٮ฿)

-_A veces da miedo lo tacaña que puedes llegar a ser_ (=.=¿).

Luffy dejó en el suelo al viejo que se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos entrad!- les invitó a pasar habiendo señas desde la puerta- tengo comida. Seguros que estáis hambrientos después de esa caminata.

-¡BIEN! ¡Comida!- Luffy salió corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de Chopper y Usopp. Luego se les unió Brook y Franky.

Afuera ya solo quedaban Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Robin.

-Tened cuidado- dijo Zoro mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-¿Eh?-Nami lo miró confundida- ¿Qué quieres decir Zoro?

-¿No lo has notado? Hay un aura extraña que envuelve a esta casa-y sin decir más, entró .

-El marimo ha confirmado lo que me temía- dijo Sanji lanzando una bocanada de humo al aire-¿también lo has notado Robin-chan?

-Si. La atmosfera aquí se siente más tensa.-se dirigió a la navegante-. Vamos, navegante-san.

-S-sí, vamos.

Entraron con precaución en la cabaña echando un último vistazo al camino por donde habían venido.

Dentro la atmosfera era festiva. Los chicos se estaban poniendo las botas y haciendo tonterías. La habitación donde se encontraban no era muy grande, lo suficiente para que cupiesen todos sin estorbarse mucho. La habitación estaba provista de una cama y alguna estantería que otra con objetos variados. En la otra punta de la habitación, había una puerta desde donde salía el anciano con platos y más platos de comida.

–Deje que le ayude-Sanji se había acercado a la puerta para ayudar al viejo, pero este se le puso en medio cortándole el paso. Se le veía algo nervioso-'' ¿Qué ocultará este viejo tras la puerta?''- se preguntó el joven algo escamado.

* * *

Terminaron de comer, El ambiente estaba más tranquilo. todos estaban charlando animadamente,(menos esos dos que siempre están peleando ¬¬ )Entonces, Robin lanzón una pregunta que supuso todos estaban esperando:

-Señor, ¿por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí?- en el momento que la pregunta fue lanzada, el murmullo jovial que hasta ahora reinaba, se transformó en un tenso silencio.

-P-por qué va a ser sino.(^^¿)Para agradeceros que me halláis salvado. Además, no suelo recibir muchas visitas en esta isla tan grande.

-No me refiero a eso- en todo momento Robin, lo miraba con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar en los labios-. Me refiero al porqué de que cayera desde aquí cuando nosotros llegamos, ¿por qué invitó a unos piratas desconocidos, que hasta esta mañana temía? y...¿ que hay tras esa puerta?

Hubo silencio que pareció eterno. La tensión se podía palpar y nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo.

-Bueno. La verdad es que…-el anciano se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir, sin saber muy bien se seguir hablando-. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Todos se quedaron perplejos.

-Sé que no debería pedir un favor a personas que acabo de conocer y mucho menos a piratas que no me deben nada. Pero… mi casa me dijo que ustedes me ayudarían ¡y me lanzó hacia la playa!

-¡¿CÓMOOOO?! ¡¿Qué la casa le dijo QUÉÉÉ?!

-Para que me entendáis, por favor, seguidme.-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del fondo. Todos se levantaron y siguieron al hombrecito con recelo- este es el alma de mi casa.

Habían entrado en una habitación oscura tenuemente iluminada con una luz azulada que provenía del suelo. En él, habían dibujado unos extraños símbolos que se movían girando respecto el centro de una gran circunferencia. En el centro se formaron unas palabras.

''HAS TARDADO MUCHO, IBUKI''

-L-lo siento Rei- se echó al suelo e hizo una reverencia como disculpa-. Pero he traído a esos piratas que me pediste. ¿estás segura de que estas personas lo encontraran?

-¡Cómo mola! ¡La casa le habla al viejo! Shishishi- Luffy estaba emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos y todo.

-L-la casa e-está embrujada- Nami estaba pálida como la pared- ¡Usopp protégeme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿c-como se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-apuntaba al suelo con su tirachinas cargado y listo, aunque… le temblaban las piernas-Ya se. -mira al renito de reojo-Choooppeeer.-cogió al renito y lo volvió a usar de escudo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjame ir¡Ya es la segunda vez en un día!.¡Brook! ¡Ayúdame! ¿¡eh!?- miro al esqueleto y estaba tomando una taza de tranquilamente- ¿pero qué haces?

-Las situaciones de estrés me alteran la presión arterial y es malo para mi salud, aunque los esqueletos no tenemos de eso, ¡Yohohoho!

-¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?-la voz de Zoro hizo silencio en la sala-escuchemos lo que el viejo nos tiene que decir.

* * *

**aqui termino por hoy, ¿que sera lo que el viejo Ibuki tiene que decir?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno... po aqui otra vez ^^.**

**Todavia no se si a mi ordenador no les llega o que se yo, pero...**

**EOOOOOO ¿REVIEWS?**

**N3C3S170 4LGUN0 P4R4 M071V4RM3!**

**mmm... jeje^^¿ sorry, a veces se me va la pinza, pues nada másdisclaimer: no es mio One piece sino blablabla...**

**amm en este capi pongo algo que tiene que ver con la serie de Avatar, pero recuerdo que es un fanfic de One Piece. Si sale algo de avatar es por falta de inspiracion jejeXD y como es OBVIO, tampoco me pertenece Avatar.**

**Bueno, os dejo con el Capi**

* * *

-¡Cómo mola! ¡La casa le habla al viejo! Shishishi- Luffy estaba emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos y todo.

-L-la casa e-está embrujada- Nami estaba pálida como la pared- ¡Usopp protégeme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿c-como se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-apuntaba al suelo con su tirachinas cargado y listo, aunque… le temblaban las piernas-Ya se. -mira al renito de reojo-Choooppeeer.-cogió al renito y lo volvió a usar de escudo.

¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjame ir¡Ya es la segunda vez en un día!.¡Brook! ¡Ayúdame! ¿¡eh!?- miro al esqueleto y estaba tomando una taza de tranquilamente- ¿pero qué haces?

-Las situaciones de estrés me alteran la presión arterial y es malo para mi salud, aunque los esqueletos no tenemos de eso, ¡Yohohoho!

-¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?-la voz de Zoro hizo silencio en la sala-escuchemos lo que el viejo nos tiene que decir.

* * *

En cierta casa de cierto pueblo, una chica de unos 17 años de pelo moreno, largo y rizado, estaba sentada frente al ordenador. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una sudadera vieja, ya algo gastada. Encendió el portátil y abrió un nuevo documento de texto:

'5/6/2014 Querido diario:

Yo nunca he escrito un diario, pero... aquí estamos. Mi terapeuta a creído conveniente que haga un diario para tenerme controlada, porque cree que tengo un trastorno antisocial o algo de eso. Ella no lo entiende. ¡Si no me junto con los demás no es porque yo sea antisocial! Es solo que me aburre estar con las personas. Todo es demasiado artificial y forzado para mí y cuando estoy con ''mis amigos'' me siento atrapada y fuera de lugar. Bueno, empecemos. Primero me presentaré y hablaré un poco de mi y de mi entorno, y luego, las chorradas de lo que he hecho en todo el día.

Mi nombre es Juliet, pero mis amigos me llaman Juli. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era pequeña y no pudieron identificarlos. El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos es una cadenita que llevaba cuando me rescataron con mi nombre en él. Tengo 17 años y vivo con mis padres de acogida en una barriada para ricos. La verdad es que lo que se dice vivir con ellos, no vivo. Ellos viven en la ciudad todo el año, viajando de un lado para otro.

Esta es su casa de verano, y solo vienen cuando están de vacaciones. Es una casa muy grande y muy bonita, con piscina y todo (la verdad, es la parte que más me gusta). Yo vivo aquí sola el resto del año, es un poco solitario pero no me importa. No me falta de nada, ya que los Johnson me mandan dinero todos los meses, además aquí tengo a mis amigos. Bueno, amigos. Más bien, conocidos. Aquí soy la rarita del pueblo, aunque no me importa mucho.

Mi ocupación diaria se restringe a ir al instituto, comer y dormir. El resto del tiempo lo gasto en mi hobby: ¡los mangas y animes! (XD ) ¡Los adoro! Me podría llevar una eternidad con ellos, sobre todo los que tienen como temas la amistad y la libertad. ¡Me encantaría ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera! Poder navegar por los mares o viajar constantemente de un pueblo a otro para escapar de la rutina. ¡Ah… eso sería maravilloso! Si solamente hubiera nacido mil años antes, a lo mejor podría haber experimentado un poco de aquel mundo. Ya sabes, cuando todavía existían maestros de los elementos y todavía existía el avatar. Antes si que si podía disfrutar del mundo y de la naturaleza. Ahora, con tanta tecnología y tantas fábricas ni siquiera podemos ver las estrellas por la noche. Por eso, mi sitio favorito en el mundo es un parquecito que hay en una colina a las afueras del pueblo. No es muy grande, pero lo suficiente para poder respirar aire puro. Me encantan las tardes de verano llevarme el portátil y sentarme en lo alto de la colina o subida en un árbol lejos de la gente cuando hay alguna parejita feliz en la colina. (¡Puaj! Enserio. ¿No pueden hacer eso en otra parte?)

Bueno, esta mañana me levanté, desayuné y al instituto. Como no hicimos nada interesante, me lo salto.

Terminé al medio día y comí macarrones con tomate en un restaurante italiano cera de mi casa (deliciosos, por cierto. Me encanta comer en Toni´s XD). Después de comer fui a casa. esta semana, como María,la asistenta, estaba de vacaciones, limpié un poco lo que es mi cuarto, porque la verdad daba pena verlo(^^¿). Me senté e hice los deberes. cuando ya terminé del todo, tooo rayaaa con filo, me puse a leer Fairy Tail, porque estoy esperando a que estrenen los nuevos capis de One Piece. Finalmente, estoy aquí sentada escribiendo esta mierd… mmm ¿miercoles?, no no. Hoy es martes, jeje. Este MARAVILLOSO trabajo extra(como si no tuviera ya bastante ¬¬) que no tengo nada de ganas de hacer.

¡Am! Se me olvidaba. La tía esta me dijo que pusiera lo que sentía hacia las personas de mi entorno:

Señor y señora Johnson: muy agradecida por todo.

Compañeros de clase: Muy simpáticos algunos, pero me relaciono lo justo con ellos.

Profesores: Aunque les hago un poco la pelota. XD...¿NO SE PODRÍAN CAER POR LAS ESCALERAS?

Leticia, Nadia, Débora: a veces las quiero y otras las quiero matar pero eso son las amigas ¿no?

Bárbara: la odio, enserio, ¿qué problema tiene esa zorra conmigo? Mandaría a ella y a sus secuaces de Pijolandia a la selva más profunda para que se la coman los mosquitos y mueran de alguna enfermedad rara incurable mientras todavía gritan: _¡Oh... Se me han estropeado las uña! ¡Mi pelo! ¿Cómo tengo el pelo? ¡Necesito una sesión de spa insofacto!_ ¡Es ipso facto! Puta repipi remilgada. Aprueba gracias a que se tira a todos los profesores del instituto

Carlos: Bueno, él…'

De pronto se oye un ruido en la terraza, como si alguien hubiera caído en la piscina.

¿Pero qué…?-cogió un paraguas que tenía a mano y salió a la terraza con cuidado.

POV JULI:

Escuché un ruido en la piscina y me levanté como movida por un resorte. Me giré alrededor para ver que podría coger para protegerme y vi un paraguas en un rincón. No lo pensé dos veces. Cogí el paraguas y salí corriendo de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras como un rallo y llegué a la puerta de la cocina, me asomé con cuidado y vi que la puerta que daba a la terraza estaba cerrada. Despacio, llegué hasta ella y la abrí poco a poco. Salí a la terraza con el paraguas en ristre, pero no había nadie. '' ¿Qué extraño? Juraría que había oído algo. '' Pensé. Anduve hasta el borde de la piscina y me asome.

-¡Dios mío! -¡En la piscina había un hombre que se estaba ahogando!-¡Aguante! ¡Ahora le saco!- me quite los zapatos y me tiré al agua. El pobre se estaba inconsciente y se ahogaría si no lo sacaba de ahí. Nadé hasta él y lo cogí por la cintura. ''dios mío. Pesa un montón''. Logre llegar al bordillo y agarrarme a él. Subí como pude y luego tiré de él hasta que lo saqué del agua-. Bien… ah…ah ya…tengo algo… interesante que escribir en mi diario.-me senté para recuperar el aliento y miré por primera vez al desconocido. Estaba boca abajo pero podría decir aquí y en la Luna que era un friki. Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban por la rodilla, una camisa roja y una cinta amarilla alrededor de la cintura. Y, la joya de la corona: un sombrero de paja ajado en la cabeza. Seguro que si le daba la vuelta tendría una X dibujada en el pecho. '' ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas? Es un friki nivel cosplay. Por dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir por ahí disfrazado de Luffy?''

Le di la vuelta al desconocido y vi si todavía respiraba. Le puse la mano sobre la boca y noté que tenía aliento. ''menos mal, solo está inconsciente''. Lo inspeccioné de arriba abajo. Había que reconocerlo, el disfraz estaba muy currado, y las cicatrices en la cara y el pecho parecían reales, pero… no, no pueden ser reales, ¿o sí? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tocar la cicatriz del ojo que tanto identificaba a Luffy y la marca que le dejó Akainu, uno de los almirantes, cuando perdió a su hermano Ace. Alargué la mano para tocarle la cicatriz de la cara, pero nada más hacer contacto con mis dedos, el desconocido se despertó.

-¡Ah!-grité y me aparté corriendo hasta dónde había dejado el paraguas y le apunté con él-. ¿qui-quién eres?

-¿Ah?-el desconocido se incorporó y miro a su alrededor y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Quién eres?-repetí.

-¿Yo?-se señaló con el pulgar y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Soy Monkey D Luffy, encantado.


End file.
